Wolf
by Elena Narcissa Malfoy
Summary: "Les Foudres Noires et le Chirurgien de la Mort" et "Louve-garou corrompue jusque dans la moelle" réécrites. Trafalgar Law et son équipage débarque sur une île, et apprendront plus tard que les habitants sont terrifiés par les Kira, humains pouvant devenir loups. En aidant une vieille dame, les Hearts rencontrent sa "fille". T pour le sang
1. Chapter 1

Je sentais que je ne pourrais pas continuer « Les Foudres Noires et le Chirurgien de la Mort ». Donc, je l'ai supprimée et maintenant, je vais la récrire en changeant des choses. Merci pour les 88 reviews que vous m'aviez laisser sur cette fic…

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

D'un geste souple, l'ombre coupa la corde qui retenait un sous-marin dont seule la silhouette se découpait dans la nuit. Un craquement la fit sursauter. Elle balaya du regard la forêt plongée dans la pénombre et soupira en voyant un écureuil en sortir, le nez frémissant. Rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête, l'intrus sauta du toit de l'engin et d'un pas rapide, disparut dans les ténèbres.

Cacher derrière un arbre, un jeune homme au bonnet nordique fixait la fine silhouette partir en courant avec un calme étonnant. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il s'approcha du rocher auquel avait été amarré le sous-marin et tendit la main en direction de celui-ci. Il réussit à attraper le bout de la corde qui commençait à s'en aller vers le large et de toutes ses forces, tira vers lui. Une fois le bateau ramené à bon port, c'était le cas de le dire, il retourna au campement où ils s'étaient installés, lui et son équipage. Le feu éclairait légèrement la clairière, et pendant une fraction de seconde, le pirate crut voir deux yeux luire dans l'obscurité. _Ce doit être la fatigue, rien de plus_, pensa-t-il en se frottant les paupières. Et pourtant…


	2. Chapter 2

Que du POV Law pour toute la fic.

**Chapitre 1**

Le lendemain matin, Trafalgar Law fut réveillé par des crissements, qu'il identifia comme ceux d'une semelle sur des feuilles mortes. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il vit tout d'abord le ciel gris. Puis il les baissa, jusqu'à avoir le brasier dans son champ de vision. Ses hommes s'affairaient, déchargeant les vivres du sous-marin. Il se leva, lissa de la main son sweat jaune et décida d'aller faire un tour de reconnaissance. Il frissonna sous l'air frais de l'automne, et traversa le camp pour s'engouffrer dans la forêt. Il l'aurait qualifié de féerique si au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il ne serait pas tombé sur un cadavre de biche ensanglanté. Law s'arrêta un instant pour se pencher sur la plaie béante qu'avait l'animal sur la gorge. Nette, en seul coup de mâchoire. Si c'était un prédateur, pourquoi l'avoir laissé ainsi ? L'hiver se rapprochait à grand pas. Il serait logique de faire le plein de graisse pour pouvoir bien le passer. Une certitude s'insinuait pourtant dans son esprit : la chose qui avait tué le gibier ne l'avait pas laissée volontairement. Se relevant, il reprit tranquillement son chemin, toutefois bien plus sur ses gardes. Il se sentait épié. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Du tout. De temps à autre, des brindilles craquaient. Si il aurait levé les yeux, il aurait vu une grande ombre animale se faufiler souplement entre les arbres. Une légère angoisse lui serrait le cœur, le faisant accélérer sans s'en apercevoir. C'est finalement au pas de course qu'il déboucha sur une clairière. Une rivière glougloutait doucement, ce qui l'apaisa un peu. Les hauts chênes l'entouraient, lui donnant ainsi un air rassurant. L'endroit devait être charmant en printemps. Mais tout ceci n'enlevait pas le sentiment de danger que le pirate continuait de ressentir et qui lui oppressait les poumons. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il avait peur. Mué par un instinct inconnu, il se retourna d'un geste vif. Et son cœur loupa un battement.

Un loup brun sombre, dont la tête devait arriver à ses côtes, se tenait à quelques pas devant lui. L'échine hérissée et les babines retroussées, il s'élança vers lui et le heurta de tout son poids. Le pirate s'écroula et ne put rien faire d'autre que de fixer avec horreur les énormes crocs dégoulinant de bave se rapprocher dangereusement de sa gorge.

Un terrible grondement fit lever la tête de l'animal. Un boulet de canon l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin, et Law en profita pour se redresser sur ses coudes. Un autre loup de la même taille, au pelage d'une blancheur immaculée roulait au sol avec le premier. Ils se séparèrent d'un bond et atterrirent chacun d'un côté. Les deux bêtes se toisèrent. Le pirate se remit debout, attirant l'attention du loup brun. Celui-ci montra les crocs, son regard passant de lui à l'autre loup. Il fit demi-tour, soulevant des mottes de terres dans sa course. Il cligna des paupières, encore sonné de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sentant une présence, il se retourna lentement et resta complètement immobile, trop abruti pour se rendre bien compte du loup derrière lui. Ses yeux dorés le scrutaient mais étrangement, il n'avait pas peur.

« Merci, souffla-t-il. Il se sentit immédiatement honteux : qui parlerait à un loup ?

La bête coucha les oreilles, grogna légèrement et disparut dans l'ombre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le chapitre précédant a été légèrement modifié; je vous invites donc à le relire. Réponses aux reviews (avec beaucoup de retard) :**

**Orange Juice : J'adore ton pseudo ! Oui, je compte le remettre.**

**Pauline : Merci bien ! La voilà…**

**MV- 232 : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Merci !**

**Don't forget… Evil : I-v-o-l.**

Un long hurlement sinistre, mélancolique, à vous glacer le sang, réveilla Law. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il se redressa sur son lit. Un second cri, différent du premier, acheva de faire émerger le pirate, qui s'empara de son nodachi et sortit du sous-marin. L'air était frais, spécifique de l'automne. Il balaya du regard la forêt plongée dans la pénombre, attentif à tous signes de vie. Il sentait une présence, mais l'obscurité réduisait en vain ses efforts pour percevoir une quelconque silhouette. Silencieusement, il s'avança jusqu'au centre de la clairière jouxtant avec la crique. Une forme blanche émergea des buissons et s'assit à quelques pas devant lui. Law fut aussi ravi que surpris. Ravi, car il n'avait pas revu l'animal depuis plusieurs jours et surpris, car il ne pensait pas qu'il serait venu si près. Pour lui, un loup était un être craintif, qui avait peur des hommes. Donc sa présence ici était quelque chose d'étonnant. Un grognement le tira de ses pensées. Les oreilles dressées, la bête bailla négligemment. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas du tout effrayée. Peut-être était-elle apprivoisée et s'était échappée de chez elle. Pris d'un doute, il tendit doucement la main vers la large tête. L'animal gronda immédiatement et retroussa les babines. Il la retira prestement, inquiet de se faire attaquer à cause de cette maladresse. Le loup cessa de montrer les crocs dès que le pirate eu remis son bras le long de son corps. Il se leva et d'un mouvement souple, pivota sur une patte antérieure. Trottinant vers les arbres, il ne se retourna pas. Law sourit, et reprit le chemin de sa chambre.

Le lendemain, l'équipage se rendit compte qu'ils commençaient à avoir besoins de vivres. Law fit deux groupes : Jean Bart et Bepo ; Shachi, Penguin et lui. Le premier devait surveiller le sous-marin pendant que le deuxième irait chercher de la nourriture. Les recommandations du capitaine données, les trois pirates partirent dans les bois, la faim au ventre.

« Capitaine, vous êtes sûr qu'on va trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ici ? Questionna Shachi, sceptique.

- Parce que là, y a rien, renchérit Penguin en s'adossant à un arbre.

- Vous avez raison. Traversons la forêt, il y aura peut-être un village.

- Avec un peu de chance… »

Ils se remirent en route, ayant encore plus les crocs. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne heure qu'ils virent de la lumière, au bout du chemin qu'ils arpentaient depuis, d'après eux, une éternité. Shachi poussa un long cri victorieux, alors que Penguin soupira de soulagement. Law resta impassible, comme à son habitude. S'engageant dans la légère descente terreuse, ils débouchèrent sur un vaste plateau, où de nombreux lapins couraient librement. Les deux compères les observèrent avec des yeux brillants, un air béat sur le visage. Et affamé également. En bas, un hameau semblait être en ébullition.

« Bonjour !

Un marchand leur fit signe, transportant une sorte de stand sur roue. Deux enfants poursuivirent les léporidés, qui s'enfuirent immédiatement.

- Bonjour. Quel est-ce ce village, monsieur ? Demanda Law d'un ton poli.

- Voici Okami no sukusu (1).

- Pourquoi ce nom ? S'étonna Penguin.

- Ça se voit que vous n'êtes du coin ! Des monstres vivent dans cette forêt.

- Des…monstres ?! S'exclamèrent Shachi et Penguin en se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, les yeux larmoyants.

- Oui. Des sortes de loups-garous. Ce sont des humains qui peuvent se transformer, dans un flash dit-on, en loup plus grand que la normale. Ils tuent tout ce qui bouge, tout les intrus sur leur territoire. C'est-à-dire tout les gens qui pénètrent dans ces bois, expliqua l'homme en fixant les arbres dont la cime s'élevait d'une manière sinistre vers le ciel gris.

- Quelqu'un les a-t-ils déjà vu ? Fit Law.

- Une vieille femme, qui a même pris sous son toit une des leurs. On ne lui a rien dit, parce qu'elle est âgée. Mais quand la Kira sort de la maison, on a les chocottes, je vous le dis !

Personnellement, ce n'est qu'une gamine, alors je ne m'en méfie pas trop. Mais les autres villageois sont terrifiés, alors ils lui mènent la vie dure. Pourtant, ce n'est pas de sa faute, la pauvre petite…

- Elle s'appelle Kira ? L'interrompit Shachi, apparemment intéressé.

- Non, on ne connaît pas son nom. Mais on les appelle tous les Kira.

- Les Tueurs, hein…Intéressant. Merci, monsieur.

- Mais ce n'est rien, Trafalgar Law, rétorqua le marchand avec une drôle d'expression. »

Le pirate lui offrit son sourire habituel. Tout en parlant, ils avaient atteint l'entrée du village, sorte de grandes portes en bois. Le hameau lui-même était charmant : maison aux murs crèmes, volets et portes acajous. La mairie se dressait devant eux, imposante.

- Je vous quitte ici. J'ai des marchandises à vendre au marché, moi !

Le petit groupe se sépara donc du marchand, et se mit à errer, à la recherche du dit marché. Des gémissements de protestation leurs parvinrent soudain. Sans se concerter, les trois pirates s'élancèrent dans leurs direction, près à se battre si nécessaire. Une vieille et petite dame se débattait de toute la vigueur qu'elle le pouvait contre la poigne d'un homme, sûrement âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Law courut l'aider, donnant un coup de poing dans le visage de l'agresseur et l'envoyant voler quelques mètres plus loin.

« Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il à la petite vieille en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui, merci jeune homme. Il n'est aussi méchant d'habitude vous savez…

- Capitaine ! Elle est sonnée là ! Intervient Penguin.

- J'avais cru remarqué…En plus son genoux est écorché. Où habitez-vous madame ?

- Une petite maison bleue, au coin de la rue, répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Bien. Vous pouvez marcher ?

- Je crois… »

Elle fit un pas, soutenue par le capitaine des Heart. Lentement, ils longèrent les habitations alignées, jusqu'à arriver devant la demeure de la dame. Petite et bleue, comme elle l'avait dit.

- Entrez, c'est ouvert, fit-elle.

Law tourna la poignée, et poussa la porte. L'intérieur était simple, avec une table, un denden mushi visuel dans un coin, un sofa, une armoire et une cuisine. Tout au fond, un escalier en bois sombre devait mener à l'étage, et en toute logique, sûrement à la chambre. Le pirate déposa avec douceur la vieille femme sur le canapé et s'accroupit devant ses jambes.

« Avez-vous une trousse de secours ? Questionna-t-il en examinant le genou écorché.

- Dans la salle de bain, à l'étage. Enfin, je crois. Ma fille l'a peut-être changer de place…répondit-elle en ayant l'air de s'excuser.

- Penguin, va la chercher.

- Oui Capitaine ! »

Une forme déboula soudain dans la pièce, explosant plus la porte qu'elle ne l'ouvrit. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une violente douleur paralysa son bras droit. Il baissa les yeux et eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant le loup blanc.

« Toi ?!

- Non ! Tout va bien, Evil ! Cria la propriétaire des lieux en tentant de se redresser.

Les oreilles de l'animal se tournèrent légèrement vers elle, et après un instant d'hésitation, il réduit la pression sur le membre de Law pour enfin le lâcher. Ce dernier remonta aussitôt la manche de son sweat et découvrit quatre trous sanguinolents.

« Dieu merci, vous ne saignez pas. Excuses-toi immédiatement Evil !

- Ce n'est pas si grave, madame. Vous ne-

Le loup fixa la vieille femme, avant d'enfouir son museau dans le flanc du capitaine des Hearts. Law se tut et posa une main hésitante sur le garrot de l'animal, qui frémit à ce contact.

- C'est bien. Que disiez-vous, jeune homme ? Reprit la petite dame.

- Que vous devez rester assise. Je vais vous soigner, et je ne veux pas me prendre un coup de genou dans le visage.

- Vous êtes médecin ?

- Oui, ainsi que capitaine de ces trois là.

A ces mots, la bête redressa subitement la tête et sa queue se releva à hauteur de sa croupe. Law se tourna vers sa patiente, un peu perdu.

- Evil aime beaucoup les pirates. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, expliqua-t-elle en regardant le loup blanc.

Celui-ci releva les babines en gardant la gueule fermée, les oreilles légèrement couchées sur le côté. La petite vieille eut un sourire attendrit et ria doucement.

- Au fait, quel est votre nom ? Demanda-t-elle au brun.

- Trafalgar Law.

- Arena Miyoko et ma fille, Arena Evil.

- Votre…fille ?! Crièrent Shachi et Penguin. Mais c'est impossible !

- Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna Miyoko.

- Bah…C'est un loup, enfin une louve.

- J'avoue que ce n'est pas ma fille biologique. Sa mère me l'a apportée quand elle était encore qu'un bébé.

- L'agression à du la secouer. Je ne vois que ça, glissa Penguin à son ami. »

Evil tourna le museau vers eux, un grondement sourd dans la gorge. Ils déglutirent et reculèrent, apeurés.

Des aboiements, suivis par des cris furieux et plein de douleur résonnèrent dans le calme qui planait sur le village. Ils sortirent, sauf Miyoko qui se tourna sur le sofa pour regarder par la fenêtre, et Evil qui resta avec elle. Une petite foule grossissait sur la place, en face de la maison. Curieux, Law s'approcha, suivi par les deux autres. Il joua des coudes pour se frayer un chemin, et s'arrêta devant un spectacle morbide. Complètement déchiqueté, le cadavre de l'enfant baignait dans son sang. Ses yeux avaient été crevés, ses bras arrachés. A côté de lui, une femme prostrée pleurait. Shachi et Penguin émirent un bruit écoeuré.

« Il n'y a qu'une personne pour faire un tel massacre. La Kira ! Cria un homme.

- Je suis d'accord ! Nous devons la tuer avant qu'elle ne fasse la même chose à tous les enfants !

- Oui ! Et brûler cette sorcière qu'est Arena Miyoko ! C'est elle qui a introduit cette horreur dans notre village ! »

Une clameur haineuse s'éleva, menaçante. La foule se dirigea vers la maison, avant de se stopper net. La femme, toujours agenouillée près du corps de son enfant, poussa alors un hurlement hystérique. Evil venait d'apparaître, fermement plantée sur ses quatre pattes, sur le toit de la maisonnette. Le vent agita sa fourrure, et sa queue dressée se hérissa. Malgré ses oreilles bien droites, Law était convaincu qu'au moindre danger, la louve attaquerait. Il eut un frémissement de frayeur lorsqu'elle sauta au sol. Souple, gracieuse, rapide. Voilà ce qui traversa l'esprit du pirate à cet instant. Elle avança d'un pas majestueux, ses yeux dorés plongés dans ceux de l'homme en tête. Des aboiements sonores déchirèrent soudain le silence. Une meute d'énormes molosses se placèrent devant les villageois, les babines retroussées sur des crocs dégoulinants de bave. Evil continua d'avancer, et Law vit que ses muscles se bandaient. L'instant d'après elle était partout, déchirant les chairs, tranchant les gorges. Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, c'en était fini des chiens. La foule avide de vengeance recula devant cette vision sanglante. Law, lui, était stupéfié par tant de sauvagerie, mais aussi par la lueur de haine pure qui faisait étinceler les prunelles de l'animal, le ramenant à la première nuit qu'ils avaient passée ici. Ces yeux étaient les mêmes que ce soir là, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Un hurlement strident le ramena brusquement à la réalité, et il tourna la tête pour voir la mère du mort se relever et foncer vers la louve. Sa main se leva et s'abattit dans le vide, à la grande surprise de tous. La femme poussa un second cri quand la mâchoire se referma sur son bras tendu. Un craquement sinistre les informa que l'animal venait de briser l'os. Les pupilles de l'endeuillée se dilatèrent, et elle tomba sur les pavés, inconsciente. Les gens n'osèrent bouger, trop terrifiés pour aller voir si, hormis son bras cassé, elle n'avait rien. Le sang gouttant de ses canines découvertes, Evil s'approcha lentement de Law. Ce dernier resta immobile, seule sa main se reculant légèrement pour pouvoir attraper son nodachi en cas de besoin. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, et émit un long grondement, puis fit face aux villageois. Ils reculèrent, la bouche ouverte et tremblante, et prirent la fuite en courant comme si ils avaient le diable aux trousse. Ce qui, d'un côté, n'était pas totalement figuré. Le pirate observa les yeux dorés perdrent leurs éclats menaçant, puis les poils retomber sur le dos de la louve. Celle-ci fit demi-tour, et se dirigea en trottinant vers la maison. Elle poussa la porte d'une patte, et Law s'empressa de la suivre, inquiet à l'idée -certes peu probable- que Miyoko ne se fasse attaquer. Il entra donc, et se stoppa, complètement ahuri.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews, et voici la suite, avec un peu -beaucoup- de retard. Je ne sais comment appeler l'OC. Evil ou i-v-o-l…Que me conseillez-vous ?**

La louve sur le dos battait des pattes, la queue s'agitant joyeusement. En riant, la vieille dame lui grattait le ventre, attrapait le museau trempé de sang et le secouait gentiment. Law restait bouche bée devant ce spectacle si différant du précédant. Elle était passée d'un animal sanguinaire, d'une machine à tuer, à un très grand toutou câlin. Se redressant, Miyoko déclara aller chercher de quoi la nettoyer. Shachi et Penguin arrivèrent, fixant Evil avec une certaine crainte, qui sembla disparaître quand elle agita les oreilles vers eux.

« Evil, viens voir ! Lança la voix de la vieille femme depuis la cuisine.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide, madame ?

- Oui, pour faire vos lits.

- Comment ça ?

- Ne dormez-vous pas ici ? Demanda Miyoko avec un sourire chaleureux, la tête passée par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Si vous le permettez, répondit Law de manière polie.

- Mais naturellement ! Es-tu d'accord, Evil ? »

La louve gronda, cachée par le mur. Law entendit ses amis marmonner derrière lui, comme quoi cette femme était folle de demander l'autorisation à son chien. Il eut un sourire en entendant Shachi parler ainsi de l'animal. Mais tout ça était étrange : quand on parle à un animal, il ne vous répond pas comme si il comprenait… Evil arriva à cet instant et plongea ses yeux ambrés dans ceux couleur cendre du pirate. L'échange visuel dura quelques instants, pendant lequel Law pensa à demander des informations à Miyoko sur la louve. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas prêté attention à l'animal. Mais il y avait quelque chose…d'anormal.

Allongé sur le lit qui lui avait été attribué, Law ne se souciait guère de la batille de polochon qu'avait entamé Shachi et Penguin. Un peu plutôt, il avait contacté Bepo et Jean Bart par denden mushi, les informants qu'ils restaient dormir ici environ trois jours. L'escargophone avait eut l'air surpris, émotion que ressentait Jean Bart à l'autre bout de la ligne. Le capitaine savait qu'il ne fallait pas autant de temps pour rapporter des vivres, mais il voulait passer un peu de temps dans ce village. Son subordonné n'avait rien ajouté, lui promettant seulement de prendre soin du sous-marin. Law avait ses raisons de vouloir rester. Il voulait mieux la connaître. Il voulait savoir qui elle était vraiment. Il voulait savoir si cette histoire d'Okami hantant la forêt était réelle. Au début, il avait cru que ce que lui avait raconté le marchand n'était qu'une légende, destinée à empêcher les enfants de s'aventurer loin des habitations. Cela lui avait paru absurde que des loups-garous existent. Ce n'était que des mythes, comme les vampires ou les morts-vivants. Si on aurait raconté qu'une bande de sauvages vivaient dans les bois, alors oui, il y aurait sûrement cru. C'était probable, en tout cas d'avantage que les loups-garous. Quoique…on était sur une île de Grand Line. Les monstres marins, les gens ayants des pouvoirs, le One Piece, tout cela aurait pu paraître irréel. Et pourtant…Il poussa un long soupir, ne sachant plus quoi croire. Les autres dormaient, leur bataille terminée. Blotti l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient l'air si adorable ensemble que Law sourit, malgré ses interrogations. Puis, sortant de la chambre, il descendit silencieusement les escaliers, pour trouver Miyoko assise sur une chaise, éclairée par des chandelles.

« Tu veux des explications, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle en se retournant.

- Oui, répondit-il, surpris par le tutoiement.

- Alors assied-toi.

Il obéit, tirant une chaise et s'y installant. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de la vieille dame, aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Il retient un hoquet de stupeur : n'avaient-ils pas été bleu tout le long de la journée ?

- Tu as remarqué. La nuit, je change. De personnalité, de traits, débita-t-elle en le fixant fermement.

- Vampire…souffla-t-il.

- Exact. Le surnaturel existe, jeune homme. Les Okamis aussi. C'est une longue histoire que tu veux connaître.

- Comment ?..

- Les vampires lisent dans les pensées, c'est connu, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Evil est en réalité une humaine. Une jeune fille de 15 ans, possédant la capacité de changer de forme. Louve, humaine. Ce n'est ni un fruit du démon, ni une quelconque malédiction si il te prenait de songer qu'une sorcière l'ait enchantée.

- Pourquoi ne se transforme-t-elle pas ? Elle a peur de nous ?

- Evil est malade d'une toux. Elle s'est transformée pour éviter de trop souffrir. Quand elle sera guérie, elle reprendra sa forme humaine.

- J'ai hâte.

- Tu la veux avec toi. Dans ton équipage, annonça le vampire.

- En effet.

- Parfait, alors.

- Pardon ? »

Elle laissa passer un blanc, avant de s'expliquer, soudainement épuisée.

« Je vais mourir. Bien sûr, les vampires sont immortels. Mais si je me fais couper la tête, alors ce sera fini.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Depuis 300 ans, je vis seule. Quand Evil est arrivé dans ma vie, ça a été mon rayon de soleil. Elle a toujours été ma fille, même si ce n'est pas biologique. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle était à mes côtés, me soutenant, m'aidant. Mais les regards rêveurs vers l'océan, je ne les ai pas manqués. Je sais qu'elle veut partir en mer, avec des pirates. Je ne souhaite pas qu'Evil soit malheureuse à cause de moi. Alors, je t'en prie, prend-la avec toi. »

Law hocha la tête, attristé par la décision de la vieille femme. Evil, à condition qu'elle soit d'accord, faisant dorénavant partie des Hearts Pirates.

La réaction de la jeune fille fut surprenante. Miyoko s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit heureuse et Law à de la surprise. Mais autant de colère les dépassaient. Même si on ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait, ses grondements et ses aboiements rauques suffirent pour faire passer le message. Elle partie soudain en galopant. Law voulut tout d'abord la suivre, mais Miyoko le retint. « Tu ne possède pas sa vitesse et son endurance » lui avait-elle dit. Alors ils étaient rester cloîtré, attendant qu'elle revienne. Un long hurlement les avaient alors fait sursauter. Law reconnu celui de la deuxième nuit sur l'île, à bord du sous-marin. Rempli de tristesse, d'incompréhension et de colère mêlée. Puis un coup de feu.


End file.
